Une journaliste !
by Cutiiiiie Style
Summary: Les fans créent souvent des pairings qui sont parfois excentriques... Mais qu'en pensent réellement les personnages ? Pour le savoir, je me suis introduite dans l'univers de One Piece telle une journaliste d'investigation et j'ai mené mon enquête pour savoir ce que pensaient les personnages des OTP des fans.
1. Jour 1 : ZoSan

**Une petite fanfic à prendre au second degré. C'est vraiment court, mais c'est juste pour savoir ce que les personnages pensent de tout ces pairings qui sont parfois... Assez... Spéciales !**

 **A certain moment, il est probable que ce soit assez OOC, mais j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça le soit le moins possible.**

* * *

 _ **Nous allons donc commencer par le plus connu. Le plus aimé. ZoSan.**_

 _ **Voyons tout d'abord la réaction de Sanji-san :**_

Sanji-san, beaucoup de personnes m'ont fait part qu'entre Zoro-san et vous, il y a eu de multiples embrassades et plus à l'arrière des projecteurs, qu'en pensez-vous ?

« … »

Veuillez patienter quelques instants, Sanji-san vient de faire un AVC.

« Je vais être clair : Jamais, et je dis bien JAMAIS, je n'embrasserai le marimo ! Ni lui, ni aucun homme ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tête de certaines personnes pour s'imaginer ce genre de trucs ? Rien que d'y penser... J'en frissonne d'un dégoût profond... J'aime les FEMMES. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Si ce sont des femmes qui ont commis l'erreur de fantasmer sur mon pseudo-couple avec Zoro, je leur pardonne. Si ce sont des hommes, alors il y a de fortes chances que les monstres marins se remplissent l'estomac de viande fraîche ce soir. »

* * *

Mesdames et Messieurs, Sanji-san ne semble pas avouer son amour pour Zoro-san. Voyons maintenant ce qu'il en est pour cette algue verte.

« Tu viens de dire 'algue verte' ? J'ai pas rêvé ? »

Euuuuh... Zoro-san, beaucoup de personnes m'ont fait part qu'entre Sanji-san et vous, il y a eu de multiples embrassades voire plus à l'arrière des projecteurs, qu'en pensez-vous ?

« Je veux des noms. Tout de suite. »

Chaque chose en son temps. Vous me donnez une réponse, et je vous fournis les noms.

« Tu sais pourquoi je sors mes sabres lorsque je dois lui botter le cul ? »

Euuuh... Parce que vous êtes sabreur ?

« Naïve. C'est plutôt parce que je ne veux pas me salir les mains. Alors le jour où je le toucherai pour faire des trucs malsains avec lui, c'est que 1) je suis possédé 2) j'ai pris une substance douteuse 3) j'ai vraiment touché le fond. Pour l'instant, je suis sain d'esprit et je suis sûr à 100% de n'avoir jamais fait ce genre de choses avec lui. Maintenant, je veux les noms. »

Mesdames et messieurs, Zoro-san nie tout en bloc ! Ah... Aussi... Fans de ZoSan... Je vous ai tous dénoncé. Si jamais vous voyez une algue en furie, je vous conseille de ne pas rigoler et de prendre cette menace au sérieux.

« Tu viens de m'appeler 'algue en furie' ? J'ai pas rêvé ? »

Euuuh... Bonne journée ! _*détale comme un lapin couard*_


	2. Jour 2 : LuNa

**Bonjour ! J'ai remarqué que vous vous intéressiez à ma petite investigation, ça me fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à proposer des couples (mêmes des bizarres huhuhu), je les prendrai en compte. Ic'ilver, le prochain OTP sera sur le LawLu pour ton plus grand plaisir ! **

* * *

**_Nous sommes au deuxième jour de notre enquête et aujourd'hui, un autre couple pas mal apprécié des internautesfandeOnePiece, toujours au sein des Mugiwaras ! Non, ce n'est pas du yaoi mais bien du hétéro ! Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement que je n'entendrai pas pour le LuNa !_**

 ** _Nous allons tout de suite nous diriger vers Nami-san :_**

Bonjour Nami-san, est-ce vrai que vous êtes une sorcière ?

« … »

… Nami-san ? … NAMI-SAN ?! S'il vous plait ! Faites disparaître ce gros nuage qui crache des lumières... ! C'est Zoro-san qui m'a dit une telle chose !

« Vous permettez ? Je reviens dans un petit instant. »

Chers téléspectateurs... En ce jour funeste, Zoro-san va morfler. Je ne prends aucune responsabilité pour les coups qu'il se prendra, je vous laisserai cette responsabilité qui n'est pas de mon ressort... Oh ! Nami-san, vous êtes de retour.

« J'avais oublié de tondre le gazon. »

Chers téléspectateurs, Nami-san a beaucoup d'humour... Ha... Ha... Ahem ! Nami-san, beaucoup de personnes se posent des questions sur votre relation avec Luffy. Pour faire court, ils pensent qu'à l'arrière des projecteurs, vous vous envoyez en l'air, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

« J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Luffy. C'est mon capitaine, mais avant tout un ami avec une grosse dette. Comme vous devez le savoir, il m'a aidé... Il m'a sorti d'un enfer dont jamais je ne pensais pouvoir y sortir. Qui plus est, il me permet de réaliser mon rêve. Mais j'ai une question sur laquelle je vous invite tous à méditer : Je suis belle, intelligence, navigatrice, et j'ai un charme fou. Luffy est certes charismatique, mais idiot, bouffeur invétéré qui ne pense qu'à... S'amuser, manger et devenir le roi des pirates. Pensez-vous réellement que nous allons, lui et moi, faire ce genre de choses ? Nous n'en n'avons ni le temps, ni l'envie. »

Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que Nami-san vient de briser tout vos rêves et vos espoirs.

« J'aimerais ajouter une dernière petite chose. »

Nous vous écoutons, Nami-san.

« Pour avoir eu des idées sordides de vouloir me voir … Nu … Avec mon capitaine, vous avez tous une dette de 10 millions de berrys. »

… C'est pas un peu excessif ?

« Tu as raison, 20 millions par tête fera l'affaire. Je viendrai récolter mon dû ce soir. Chez tous les fans de … Ce que vous appelez 'mon couple'. »

* * *

Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous suggère de vider vos comptes, de cacher vos portes monnaies et de détruire dès maintenant vos tirelires en forme de cochon ou autres animaux. Maintenant, voyons si Luffy-san ressent une quelconque attirance envers Nami-san.

Bonjour Luffy-san, selon des admirateurs secrètement secrets qui vous regarderaient nuit et jour avec l'aide de la NASA et cela sans le moindre relâche, il semblerait que Nami-san et vous, êtes dans une relation comme qui dirait... Intime. En couple en bref. Serait-ce de simples ragots ou une vérité cachée au grand publique ?

« Nami est ma nakama. Hmmm... Je l'aime au même niveau que mes autres nakamas shishi. Et je passe plus de temps avec Usopp qu'avec Nami, vous savez. Si j'avais fait quelque chose avec Nami, je pense que je m'en serais souvenu mais je dois dire que tout ce qui est relation 'intime' ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai un programme chargé. Le matin, je dois manger pour reprendre des forces. le midi, je dois manger parce que c'est important. Et l'après-midi je dois pêcher pour que Sanji nous fasse un bon repas. D'ailleurs j'ai pêché un gros poissons tout à l'heure, et je l'ai mis dans le grand aquarium mais il a mangé tout les autres poissons ! »

Votre amour pour les repas semblent être bien plus important que l'amour, le vrai. Mesdames et messieurs, une nouvelle fois, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer... Nami-san et Luffy-san n'ont eu aucune relation charnelle à l'arrière des projecteurs.

Bonne journée ! (ou mauvaise..)


	3. Jour 3 : LawLu

_**Bonjour à tous, je vous ai manqué ? Parce que vous m'avez manqué !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, nous en sommes à notre troisième jour et je reviens ici avec un nouveau couple yaoi ! LawLu (Law x Luffy) ! Ils sont mignons ensembles, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas sûr que cette remarque soit valable pour nos deux protagonistes !**_

 _ **Commençons par notre cher capitaine-san ! Lequel ? Vous allez très vite le découvrir.**_

* * *

Bonjour capitaine-san _(Vous faire languir me réjouis, niak niak),_ j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

« Je t'écoute. »

Entretenez-vous des relations charnelles avec Luffy-san ?

« … Pardon ? »

Faites-vous l'amour à Luffy-san ?

« Pardon ? »

Baisez-vous avec Luffy-san ?

« J'avais compris la première fois. Puis-je savoir d'où proviennent ces facéties ? »

Des nombreux internautes, en majeur partie de la gente féminine, qui suivent vos histoires !

« Intriguant. »

… Quoi donc ?

« Je trouve ces internautes fascinants. Semblerait-il qu'il savent que Mugiwara-ya me tape sur le système... Mais pourtant, ils pensent que nous faisons ce genre de choses... Hmmm... Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas être allé dans votre monde pour ouvrir la boîte crânienne de chaque personne pour leur enlever le peu de contenu que contient leur boîte crânienne afin d'y mettre leurs hormones à la place. »

… Je trouve votre réponse beaucoup plus fascinante ! Cela revient donc à dire qu'il n'y a eu aucune relation entre vous ?

« Et qu'il n'y en aura jamais. Nous sommes peut-être allié, mais tôt ou tard, nous finirons par devenir ennemis. Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler qu'il n'y a qu'un seul roi des pirates, et que nous sommes deux capitaines. »

Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y a pas encore eu de relations entre nos deux protagonistes.

« Et qu'il n'y en aura jamais. »

* * *

Maintenant, allons voir notre capitaine préféré !

Bonjour Luffy-san, comment allez-vous ?

« Yop ! Je vais très bien ! »

Et... Pourquoi avez-vous le visage gonflé ? Serait-ce un mauvais coup de la sorcière ? Hahaha... Ohw... Fuck, pas encore ce nuage...

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

Pardonnez-moi pour ce léger problème technique, ma caméra s'est faite griller... Mais je suis de retour grâce à Franky-san ! Et je tiens à préciser que Nami-sama n'y est pour rien. _*chuchote*_ Elle n'a aucune pitié...

Revenons à vous Luffy-san, un prochain couple dans one piece avec vous et Law-san serait-il probable ?

« Gneh ? Traffy et moi ? Mais c'est un homme. »

Il est possible d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec des hommes. Alors Luffy-san, foncez !

« Shishi, foncer où ? »

Dans le 'nanusse' soyeux de Law-san, voyons !

« C'est où ça ? Y'a de la viande ? »

Non, mais c'est encore plus bon que la viande, vous devriez essayer. Pour en savoir plus, je vous conseille d'aller voir Law-san.

« Je vais aller voir shishishi ! »

Discrètement, par contre.

« D'accord... NANUSSE SOYEUX DE TRAFFY ? »

Ouais... J'aurais dû me douter que le mot 'discrétion' ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire de Luffy-san !

« Robin ?! T'aurais pas vu le nanusse soyeux de Traffy ? »

Bon, moi, je vais filer avant que quiconque me soupçonne d'être la cause d'un tel vacarme... Rendez-vous prochainement sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche ! Bonne journée !


	4. Jour 4 : Aucun couple ?

**Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas une interview mais plutôt des screens des personnages de One Piece lorsqu'ils parlent sur... Des tchats ?! Ahah, oui, des tchats. J'ai récemment distribuer ordinateurs et Wi-Fi à nos amis et voilà ce que j'en récupère (La plupart des textes proviennent du site DTC pour les petits curieux, voilà. :3) :**

* * *

 **Quand Luffy ne sait plus trop quoi faire de sa vie :**

Luffy : Ben le truc vraiment bien con que j'ai fait

Luffy : c'est sonner aux portes (non c'est pas fini)

Luffy : m'éloigner

Luffy : un œuf à la main

Luffy : la porte s'ouvre

Luffy : et hop l'oeuf dans ta gueule

* * *

 **Quand Ace se pose des questions assez... Existentielle :**

Poing ardent : j'ai une super question importante, à votre avis, il est poilu le trou du cul du monde ?

Un simple phoenix : … Putain.

* * *

 **Ne jamais demander à Akainu de faire passer le temps. Jamais. :**

Garp : Akainu, fais un truc histoire de remettre l'ambiance avant la panne.

Akainu : Mmh, euh...

Akainu : De la passion combinée avec l'action, c'est-à-dire de la vie dans le présent et de l'histoire dans le passé, naît le drame. De la passion mêlée à la rêverie naît la poésie proprement dite.

Akainu : Si avec ça t'es pas tout trempé...

Garp : Maintenant on sait pourquoi t'as pas d'ami.

* * *

 **Qui a dit que Ace n'était pas un forceur ? :**

Ace : Bon tant pis, j'essaierai demain

Marco : Demain je ne serai pas gay non plus Ace

* * *

 **Zoro, l'homme de la situation ! :**

Sanji : C'est les femmes. Elles veulent pas de moi.

Zoro : Paye plus

* * *

 **Franky a tout compris :**

*Franky sort la bouteille

Zoro : Franky, m'oublie pas steplait !

*Franky sort le container

* * *

 **Quiz plus stupide que Luffy. Vous ne me croyez pas ? :**

Crazy'QUIZ : Dans quel état se trouve le fleuve de Rio Grande ?

Nami : New Jersey

Sanji : Californie

Usopp : Mississippi

Luffy : afgagnistant

Crazy'QUIZ : Le temps est presque écoulé ! Un indice : L*****

Nami : Louisiane

Luffy : paris

Usopp : oO

Crazy'QUIZ : Le temps est écoulé ! La réponse était : Liquide

Sanji : …

Nami : …

Usopp : …

* * *

 **Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Barbe Blanche respectait Roger ? J'ai la réponse, moi ! :**

Roger : On se fait chier t'as une idée ?

Barbe Blanche : Oui j'ai un jeu

Barbe Blanche : Tu trouves des noms d'émissions télé qui pourraient aussi faire de bons noms de pornos **[Barbe Blanche, je ne savais pas que tu trempais dans ce domaine. ET NON MAIS ! Je ne vous ai pas passé la Wi-Fi pour ce genre de chose, bon sang! ]**

Roger : Mouais... Commence pour voir

Barbe Blanche : « l'amour est dans le pré »

Roger : Ok j'ai compris le truc

Roger : « les douze coups de midi »

Barbe Blanche : haha un peu sale mais pas mal

Barbe Blanche : « déshabillons-les »

Roger : « les nouveaux explorateurs »

Barbe Blanche : « j'irai dormir chez vous »

Roger : « belle toute nue »

Barbe Blanche : « à prendre ou à laisser »

Barbe Blanche : Tu trouves plus ?

Roger : « les démolisseurs de l'extrême »

Barbe Blanche : …

Barbe Blanche : je m'incline

* * *

 **Zoro le grand fou séropositif :**

Zoro : Bon, ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui réduit à néant tous les coups de pute que vous avez pu faire dans votre vie.

Sanji : épargne-nous ta vie sexuelle et ton trip nécrophile.

Usopp : ...

Zoro : Un gamin, quand j'me suis paumé, a décidé de me mordre l'avant-bras, assez fort pour me faire saigner, sous l'oeil bienveillant de sa mère, qui n'a ni réprimandé son sale fils de pute, ni présenté des excuses.

Sanji : Bon, semblerait-il que ses tendances nécrophiles se soient détournées vers le chemin de la pédophilie.

Usopp : … Zoro, je ne te savais pas comme ça.

Zoro : Normalement, je me serais énervé, j'aurais tranché en deux le gamin, la mère, leurs ancêtres et leur chat, mais aujourd'hui j'ai fait ça calmement.

Zoro : J'ai regardé la mère droit dans les yeux et avec un grand sourire, lui ai annoncé : « Vous feriez mieux de faire tester votre fils, je suis séropositif ».

Sanji : …

Usopp : …

Zoro : Le regard choqué de la mère et des autres gens dans la rue était plus beau que ce que tous les mots pourraient décrire.

Zoro : En réalité, je ne le suis pas.

Sanji : …

Usopp : ...

Sanji : ...

Zoro : ...

* * *

 **Nami et la cuisine, tout une histoire d'amour :**

*Nami s'est connecté.

Nami : C'est incroyable !

Usopp : Quoi ?

Nami : je viens de me faire des pâtes

Usopp : c'est vrai que c'est incroyable...

Nami : non mais attend, j'avais deux paquets à finir : des coquillettes et des macaronis. Je les vide dans l'eau bouillante, 5 minutes plus tard, je constate que le mouvement de l'eau dans la casserole couplé aux masses et aux formes différentes des deux types de pâtes a produit une séparation parfaite entre les coquillettes et les macaronis. Les coquillettes forment un cercle en bordure, suivant les mouvements de convection de l'eau en ébullition, et les macaronis restent au milieu de la casserole, en position verticale.

Nami : Je reviens, il me faut une expérience témoins, je vais tenter avec des spaghettis... je suis sûre que c'est publiable un résultat pareil !

*Nami s'est déconnecté.

Usopp : Je me demandais ce qui sentait le cramé depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai ma petite idée maintenant.

Usopp : SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Usopp : ... C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas sur le tchat.

* * *

 **Dragon, alias Dark Vador et Luffy, toujours dans l'excès :**

*Paille a rejoint la discussion.

Paille : COUCOU ! BONJOUR ! SALUT ! HE HO ! YA QUELQU'UN ! ALLO ! YOOOOOOOOO !

Duragouhon : Bonsoir, Luffy.

Paille : … Mais comment t'as su ?! J'ai même pas mis mon prénom ! T'es qui ?

Duragouhon : Je suis… Ton père.

Paille : Ohhh ! Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à mes nakamas !

Paille a invité INeedLadies.

*INeedLadies a rejoint la discussion.

INeedLadies : ?

Paille : J'ai faim !

INeedLadies : M'interrompre alors que j'étais en discussion avec une jeune et belle femme, Luffy tu vas morfler !

Duragouhon : ...


End file.
